


McGregor’s Pub

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: They have been coming in for years. Four lads that he met as boys and watched them grow up. Their eyes changing once filled with the Mischievous spark of youth now filled with the haunted Sheen of warriors that that seen battleIn times of war, Every warrior needs a refuge. For those boys McGregor’s was a place of peace.
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans
Kudos: 17





	McGregor’s Pub

**Author's Note:**

> The marauders had a muggle friend.

They have been coming in for years. Four lads that he met as boys and watched them grow up. Their eyes changing once filled with the Mischievous spark of youth now filled with the haunted Sheen of warriors that that seen battle.

They came in every few months for years. A bit odd those boys. Talking about some sport called Quidditch and asking how his motorbike worked. Nice enough lads always good for a laugh and excellent tippers. They got quiet at the end, haunted almost, a few years Later one of them turned up. Remus, it was he was thin and hallow eyed. Said James and Peter has died that Sirius had done it. Poor fellow, I have never seen a man look so sad Like his entire world was broken down. Remus said James had a son. That he survived, I hope he has a good life that lad, his da was fine man a funny one too.

As the decades past Liam grew older as muggles do. Patrons came and went but None quite measured up to those marauder lads until one day as he was polishing a glass a group came in two Laddies And a lass. The three of them laughing happy as can be talking about a lass named Ginny and harpies. As He turned to greet them, he thought he had seen a ghost for James Potter stood before him proud enough to boast. Liam shook him self for a moment as the silence stretched. His voice for moment before he said, sorry about that Potter you look like your da. The lads eyes startled just like his own. The black haired lad spoke as if they were alone, “ You knew my dad. James Potter? ... Did you go to Hogwarts with him?.” Liam stared at as if at a loss “ No lad , I knew him, the boys that been, James , old Remus, Petey and Sirius murderer that he be... I knew the marauders before you were wee.

There photos are over there on that wall , I’ll bring thr beers round and tell you about them all.

This is just an idea that popped into my head the marauders went to a muggle pub in Scotland Frequently and befriended an old WW2 vet name Liam that owned the pub. After the war Harry , Ron , and Hermione got to a random muggle pub in a village by Hogwarts. Liam was the man the sold Sirius his motorbike, taught Remus about the wonders of ibuprofen and showed James how to play a guitar. He might not be a Wizard but he was a good enough friend to remember them all.

Just an idea about The marauders having a muggle friend


End file.
